


The secret of the soul

by Lady_tiger_Loki13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eating Disorders, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Soul Bond, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_tiger_Loki13/pseuds/Lady_tiger_Loki13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had promised himself that this year was his last year teaching at Hogwarts. He only wanted a calm and easy year without problems. He was tired of all after the war. However, a part of him doesn't want the same. Severus's soul is searching for his other half and knows that it’s in the castle. After all these years, there's the possibility to found it and it's not going to be wasted despite of all the problems that may come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret of the soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Please read this before the chapter.  
> English is not my first language, so it may be some mistakes. Please, be gentle with me as it's the first time I'm writing in English as a personal challenge and I don't have a beta. 
> 
> In addition I might take some liberties of the original story for my fanfic. And I don't know how often I would add a chapter as it takes me more time to write. I'm sorry :D!

 

 

 

Today was the last free Friday before the start of the new year in Hogwarts. And Severus was already counting the days for the summer holidays. He didn't want to teach after de war, after all the trials he had to suffer to clear his paper in the war and his own recuperation from Nagini's bite. But not even two weeks ago Minerva had come to his house as the headmistress and asked him to teach at least one more year. Her argument was that she hadn't found a teacher for the potions classes and her time was running short. But Severus knew the real reason, she wanted him to be the head of the Slytherin house, because they both knew that there would come a few harsh years for his members.

Severus couldn't say no, the woman had helped him a lot the last months.

The welcome to the castle hadn’t been that bad. However, during the welcome faculty dinner, he could not stop the memories of the last time he had been there and the pain and sorrow that come with them. So there he was in the middle of the Forbidden forest searching some ingredients for the classes, grumping by himself at the lack of lucky that her life has had since he could remember.

After almost three hours of walk Severus had found the last ingredients, it was then when he heard a howl that gave him goosebumps. The sound seemed to originate from a near place. Severus knows that going there isn't a good idea, today was a full moon night and the howl could come from a werewolf. However, the fate had others plans for him because when he tried to turn away and address himself to the castle was the moment when he saw it.

It was big, even from distance, and black. He could see that the creature was watching him, so he stayed in the place he was without moving any part of his body. As it began to move, Severus could see that it remembered him to a wolf, a very big wolf,  that was approaching him. He didn't step back once this animal was almost touching his face with the nose. The wolf was scenting him while Severus was analysing his situation. There's an animal, which looked like a wolf but it was a bit taller than him, who had his face almost touching Severus’s. It wasn't a good situation. Then the animal opened his eyes stunning Severus, they were green, like Lily's, but a bit darker and shinier. That thought disturbed him but he couldn't stay at the thought because the animal hides his face in Severus neck and before the man could react at that, the animal disappeared and Severus felt a dead weight of a human body which he barely caught before it touched the ground.

Once Severus stepped away his astonishment and look at the body he didn't know what to think because the body between his arms was the body of Harry the-boy-who-lived Potter.

Severus didn't know what to do. The boy was unconscious and naked. He didn't want to look at him, as it seemed to him that doing that was like some kind of violation as the boy could not defend himself. But Severus couldn't stop himself as he watched two big purple marks under his closed eyes. And the feeling of the unconscious body against Severus body was to thin for a boy of his age. Severus looked down, he could see the ribs marks on the skin, and the hipbones standing out.

Severus knew that this wasn't good. He hadn't seen the boy for a few months but the last time he saw him it seemed to him that the boy was well. Enjoying his fame.

Once the astonishment had passed, the only think Severus came out with was to cover the body with his cape seeing that the boy was starting to shiver. Bring him to the infirmary was the best option, but without wanting to know how Severus knew that it wasn’t the best thing to do for the boy since he was thinking that Potter was suffering some level of depression. The only other thing that Severus could think was carry Potter to his rooms and wait for him to wake up. Just the thought of that had Severus growling, but he knew that there wasn't any other option.

 

* * *

 

 

So there he was, half an hour later, sitting at his armchair with a cup of firewhiskey on his hand, looking at Potter and wondering what had happened to the boy life to be in this state. Severus was deep in the reading of his monthly journal of potions in which a new potion for the wizard flu was described when he heard a little noise. He looked up to see two green eyes trying to know where they were.

-Potter- Severus called him calmly, trying not to scare him. But he didn't have any luck as he saw the other body froze in place and his head turned at Severus's direction.

-Pro...professor- Harry said with anxiety at the same time he tried to stand up, noticing his state of undress.

-Shhh- Severus tried to calm him- You are too weak for that, please stay on the sofa. Don't be afraid, I'm not mad at you. Ok?

Harry didn't say anything, he only nodded at the other man. Amazed for the other man’s words.

-Now, you start to talk- Severus was serious while he was looking at Harry. Harry didn't want to but looking at the other man's eyes he could see something that he had never seen in them. Harry saw that he could trust him, that he would understand him. And that thought scared Harry.


End file.
